


Revelation and Sanctuary

by SpunkySpaceCat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9963605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpunkySpaceCat/pseuds/SpunkySpaceCat
Summary: The world had gone to hell, it seemed. People turned against each other; killed one another. Blood painted the sky. It was not a happy place. Not the best of times for earth. Even for the representatives.Years passed. Hundreds of years. Countries still stood, surprisingly. America, Russia, Germany, France, England, Canada, Spain, Italy, Japan... A lot of the countries still stood. And, finally, a man took control of everyone.He demanded to be called Lord Blood. He seemed like an amazing leader. But, not too long into his rule did his true intentions show. He formed a military and practically forced every nation to join; and any humans who were compatible to join. He ruled with an iron fist. Starved people, fed others. He fed others to the creatures of the forest.Finally, one nation had enough. He revolted, then left into the forest. Presumed dead (though everyone knew how nations were - though it were still possible to kill them), everyone went on as usual. But more and more people revolted. More and more retreated into the forest.A while later, Russia is walking through a forest. Alfred runs up to him."Fancy meeting you here, Russia."~~PLEASE READ THE BEGINNING NOTE~~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~ I had to put everything here, since the summary won't let me type more. PLEASE READ THIS!! ~~~
> 
>  
> 
> So I was on G+ and found this really cool RP starter, and I wanted to make a fanfiction out of it. Here was the starter: 
> 
>  
> 
> The world had gone to hell, it seemed. People turned against each other; killed one another. Blood painted the sky. It was not a happy place. Not the best of times for earth. Even for the representatives.
> 
> All across the world, people were killing another. Breaking things. Stealing. From America to Russia. England to France. Cuba to Canada. Ukraine to Liechtenstein. Germany to Poland. All across the continents. It was like an apocalypse, just without the zombies or bombs. The sky was dark, and there was rarely a day when the sun shined. There was no ruler. No tsar. No president. A leader was something the world needed.
> 
> Even the representatives of the countries could agree to such.
> 
> Years passed. Hundreds of years. Countries still stood, surprisingly. America, Russia, Germany, France, England, Canada, Spain, Italy, Japan... A lot of the countries still stood. And, finally, a man took control of everyone.
> 
> He demanded to be called Lord Blood. He seemed like an amazing leader. But, not too long into his rule did his true intentions show. He formed a military and practically forced every nation to join; and any humans who were compatible to join. He ruled with an iron fist. Starved people, fed others. He fed others to the creatures of the forest. Creatures such as Scorpios (scorpion-like creatures), Hellhounds, Doctors.
> 
> Finally, one nation had enough. He revolted, then left into the forest. Presumed dead (though everyone knew how nations were - though it were still possible to kill them), everyone went on as usual. But more and more people revolted. More and more retreated into the forest.
> 
> And, soon, a group led by the original nation rose up.
> 
> The group was called the Runaways - as cliché as it is - and their mission was to take out Lord Blood and restore peace to the land. They had a plan as to how. They would appoint strong leaders to each country. Leaders they knew to have good intentions. They sabotaged technology. They killed soldiers - when attacked, of course.
> 
> And their leader was Ivan. Representative of Russia. The original nation that revolted.
> 
> ~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~
> 
> The fall had just turned to winter and snow soon fell. It felt like home to the Russian. He gave a small smile as he stood right outside the camp that he and the others had established in the forest. Snow fell all around; blanketing the ground and trees. It was beautiful. One of few beautiful things in the world.
> 
> He had something planned for today, however. They would attack the base; release any prisoners. Perhaps sabotage some more equipment. 
> 
> "Not much longer..." He stated to himself as he walked more out and away from camp. The others didn't worry much; they all knew that he could handle himself.
> 
> However, deeper into the forest, he froze. He heard footsteps. Quickly, he drew his pipe and looked around. Alfred came running out of the bushes and the two collapsed to the snow covered ground upon impact. Quickly, however, Ivan recovered and got up.
> 
> "Fancy meeting you here, Russia."
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Neat ain't it? I really liked it lol. I don't really like fanfictions that go off topic to Hetalia, but I can make exceptions. 
> 
> So ye... This is a fanfiction... I couldn't think of a better name for it lol.
> 
> And of course this isn't an X Reader. I don't like those. It's just a sucky general fanfiction.
> 
> (I changed Y/N to Alfred :3)
> 
> Ships? Yes. All the ships XD

READ DESCRIPTION/NOTE FIRST OR ELSE YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND

 

Russia stared down at Alfred. He looked worse than half the Runaways in his camp. His hair was matted and part of it looked chopped off. Only that damn cowlick remained untouched. His figure had nearly halved, due to the brute cruelty of the Blood Lord. He had cuts and callouses all over his arms and legs, and his clothes looked just as bad as his skin. His bomber jacket was gone, replaced by a frail jacket that was wrapped tightly around his waist. Upon closer inspection, one could see that they were acting like a belt, trying to hold his oversized pants on. And his eyes. Other than the cowlick, only one thing remained. His bright blue eyes. Even after all these years of torture and starvation, they still held a childlike glimmer in them that could only be hope, something that Russia often lacked. Upon first glance, he may seem like everyone else. A lost child, searching for anything or anyone that could help him. But Russia knew better. God, he knew better. This was America, Land of the Free, and Home of the Brave. America, the one who he hated the most, but yet... Also liked the most. In a way. Russia's face, hardened during these years, smiled. For the first time since "the fall" Russia smiled. A genuine smile that most would take as a death threat. He stared at the American, who was panting hard on the snow. A few flakes landed on his dirty hair. Russia put his faucet pipe on the ground and bent down. Violet eyes met blue ones. Russia's smile widened. This was him. His America. After nearly five years, they had met again. Russia tilted America's body up. America's eyes twinkled, and he opened his mouth to say something. Then, his eyes rolled back into his head and he went limp. 

Russia had no idea what to do. Panicking, he picked up Alfred and his faucet pipe and quickly ran back to the Runaway camp. He cursed at himself. He had gotten too lost in his emotions to notice America's frail state. After a few minutes of running, he made it back to the small camp that he was forced to call his home. He called out for help, but unfortunately it was late at night. Everyone was asleep. Thinking quickly, he ran up to the emergency system and pushed a combination of buttons. Immediately, a loud speaker started blaring, and tent flaps fluttered as groggy people came out. Upon seeing Russia, a few of them started sprinting over to the tower. If Russia was sounding the alarm, the people knew bad things were happening. Ivan leaped down from the tower with superhuman strength, a 30 foot drop. A few of the normal humans watched in awe as he jumped, a silent thump followed. By then everyone in the camp, about 1,000 people, were staring at Russia. Eyes drifted to the unconscious America lying limp in the corner. Using great care, Russia scooped him up and amid the nervous chattering, strolled to the center of the chaos. Out of his coat, he pulled a loudspeaker out. He held it to his mouth with one hand, and with only one arm, he was somehow holding America in a cradling position.

"Is the doctor here?" He asked urgently, his eyes drifting over the crowd. No one answered. All eyes were on the unconscious America in his arm. Ivan cursed. "Are any of the Allies here?" A few people replied. Ivan could make out a few "yes's" and "no's." Then, out of nowhere, he heard a loud "BLOODY HELL IS THAT AMERICA?!" Ivan sighed with relief. England was here. Even though the cranky Britishman wasn't the best at caregiving, he knew quite a bit about the basics. And because of he and America's history, America may just remain alive. 

Ivan remembered when he first found England, he was one of the few that shortly followed his revolting. While Russia was busy in the forest, England and a few other people were making plans to try and follow in his footsteps. While they escaped, a great many of them died, but a number survived also. England had led them to Russia, where they teamed up. Soon after, they set up a camp, and little hints as to where it were, in case any others wanted to join them. That was also when they had founded their name, the Runaways. After England, a great many others joined Russia. Though, barely any countries managed to join him. He was saddened by that. But then again, the countries were the ones the Blood Lord wanted the most. A while after England joined, France did also. Russia was so happy, he could've cried. England did. He kept cursing out the Frenchman, saying stuff like "YOU FROG BUGGER GIT BLOODY HELL DAMMIT!!!!" And stuff like that. Russia left them alone. Soon after, China arrived. Russia was overjoyed at this as well. So were England and France. Ivan could still remember the way they looked when they came. They all looked the same as America did. Ivan could imagine that he looked the same as well.

That was the end of the Allies that came. Over three years went by, and no more arrived. Not even the Axis. Russia constantly worried about them. Especially America and Canada. 

Russia handed America over to England, who burst into a heap of tears and curses. The people there watched with sad eyes. Russia whispered some things into England's ear about America's condition and what to do, and stood up to his full 6 foot height. He asked where China and France were. A man stepped forward.

"I think they went scavenging a while ago. I'm sure they'll be back soon." He spoke with a thick Italian accent. Russia saddened. He hoped Italy and Romano were ok. They would be the most scared in this situation. He quickly thanked the man and walked back off into the woods, with the people staring at him behind his back. He didn't care. 

Russia was sitting on a stump, staring off into the woods. They were in the country Russia, and that was why Ivan put himself in charge. Russia had barely any cities, just a lot of forests. Which proved useful for the Runaways. The Blood Lord resided somewhere in Europe, but no one was sure. He had a lot of control centers, where he directed guards and kept prisoners, but no one had actually seen his face. Russia blew out a puff of air. He hated this life. He remembered when everything was so... Easy. Sure, there were wars. But none of them were as hard as this. At least during real wars, he could look up, and not see red everywhere. He could look around, and not see starving families, scrounging the streets for shelter and provisions. He had come to hate the color red. It reminded him of blood, and blood was not a rare thing nowadays. Gang fights often rang out of nowhere, and blood was always spilt. Russia remembered his time under the Blood Lord's reign. He was surrounded by the color red. Always. There was not anything that wasn't red. Red. That damn color. The color that had thrown everything into the abyss. He wanted to see yellow again. See a sunflower. Ivan hadn't seen a sunflower for five years. The last one he saw was at America's place. America. Ivan's eyes were welling up with tears. He so desperately the American was alright. He looked so bad... Everything on him looked dead. Except for his eyes. His eyes were the only thing alive on him... Ivan had had enough. He put his head on his gloved hands, and silently wept. He wept for all the years of suffering. He wept for all his lost allies. But most of all, he wept for his lost friends. 

It had been about an hour since Russia had walked off. He decided to go back to camp and check on America. Just as he sat up, he was tackled by an unknown force. Whipping out his faucet pipe, he surveyed his attackers. They were France and China. He immediately relaxed and calmed himself down. France and China were bubbling messes, and Russia could barely make out what they were saying. 

"One at a time please!" He yelled over their sobs. "What is wrong??" 

"Oh Russia!" France blubbered. "America is alive! How ever did you find him?" Oh. That's what they were going on about. They had found America. Russia stroked France's head. 

"Ah yes. He collapsed in front of me. Is he doing ok? Has England poisoned him with his food yet?" China wiped his nose and shook his head. 

"The exact opposite, actually." He stated. "England cooked some food for him, and immediately America was revived." China laughed, a good hearty laugh. The first time in a while. "You should've seen America's face! He looked like he had died and gone to heaven!" China panted. "He started looking better, but then he asked for you. We then came running over." China looked ready to pass out from the exertion. France chuckled and stared at Russia. "Are you ready to head back?" Russia nodded. "Let's go check on that dumb American." 

They made it back into camp, and France showed Russia where America was being housed. They waited outside as Russia went in. It was a small tent, but larger than the normal ones. America was on a cot, with England sitting next to him. Both of them were sleeping. Russia smiled. He would leave them alone. He was sure they had a lot of catching up to do. He knew he did. Just as he left the tent, America perked up, but he was too late. Ivan was already gone.

Russia motioned for France and China to follow him, and they made their way over to the main tent. Ivan rolled out a map. It had all of Lord Blood's control centers circled. There were about 20 in Russia, and over 100 in the whole world. Whenever Russia looked at it, he always got depressed. There were so many... But he always tried to hide it in front of the hopeful people. They believed that he could do anything. And he wouldn't take that belief away. He sneaked a peek at France and China. They both had grim, but determined expressions on. Ivan smirked. He pointed to the nearest control center, which happened to be the largest one in Russia. Tomorrow, they would overthrow it. It was an ambitious idea, but Russia believed he and his group could do it. They had been planning this raid for over two weeks, and they wouldn't back down easily. The center was less than a day's walk away. This was because it was the center that Ivan escaped from. Ivan hoped that it had changed over the years, that maybe some new countries had been escorted into it. Maybe, just maybe... Only one problem posed them. It was America. That dumb American would certainly want to come with them, but in his state, it would be impossible. Russia just didn't know what to do with him. He asked China and France if they had any ideas, but they had none. Russia sighed, and told the two to get some sleep. They would need it for tomorrow. They urged Russia to do the same. He agreed, but sent them off. 

Ivan found America's tent, and entered. England was now awake, and waved Russia over. He whispered a few words about America's condition into his ear. Russia nodded, and England slowly raised from his chair, and left. Russia took his place and stared at the sleeping figure of America. He desperately wanted to wake him, but he knew he couldn't, America needed his rest.

It turned out he didn't need to. America woke up on his own, and flashed one of his trademark smiles in Russia's direction. Russia smiled back and waved. With an ugly grimace, America sat up on his elbows. Ivan bent down and helped him until he was in a sitting position. Alfred shook him off and told him he didn't need help. Russia reluctantly obliged. 

"So, Mr. Russia." Despite being half dead, America could still act snobby if he wanted to. "What's been going on?" Ivan sighed. "A lot, actually. Do you want to hear it all in one go?" America nodded. 

After about an hour, Russia's story was done. He had told Alfred everything that had happened to him since the day they got separated. All the while, America listened with hard eyes. When Russia finished, he let out a long, low whistle. 

"I hate that damn Blood Lord." He said. Ivan agreed. "So, America... How did you get here?" America just stared at him, then smiled. "Why, all I did was beat some guards up. Then I leaped over the fence, like a superhero. Then I ran, and found some of your hints." He grinned as he held one up. "Then I found you guys. But damn, you were a long ways away from my center." Russia nodded. "I am very sorry, but we can only go so far. If we could, we would put our camps all over Europe." America nodded. "I understand." The two stared at each other for a while. Ivan finally broke the silence.

"Er, America. Tomorrow I plan on raiding one of the centers." America's eyes widened. "I would take you with me, but you know I cannot. You are in too frail a condition to go with us, to fight guards." Alfred pursed his lips, then grinned.

"I understand, but I can come." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a vial. Ivan's eyes widened. "Uhm, America. What is that?" America just smirked and downed the drink. Immediately, his body spasmed out. His eyes appeared to come out of their sockets, and his limbs jerked in irregular directions. All Russia could do was watch in horror. After what seemed like an eternity, America reverted to his original state. Except, he wasn't in his original state. He looked just like a normal America, except a lot more skinny. Russia's mouth hung open as America popped a few joints back into place. He surveyed Russia, and grinned.

"Gosh, Russia. You look even worse than I do. Are you sure you can go in that condition?" Then, America stood up in the tent and did some stretches. He looked very healthy, as if all the torture and insomnia went away. Russia managed to stutter out a few words. "W-What D-Did Y-Y-ou Do?" America just smiled. "It's the new thing now. Apparently it's called a "potion" which gets rid of all your wounds. He twisted his arm around. "And they're being mass produced in that center you're gonna raid." Ivan's eyes lit up. A potion to get rid of all your wounds? He looked America up and down. He seemed as healthy as a newborn horse. He felt so relieved. This was even more reason to get to that center. 

"Do you have any more of those?" He asked. "Unfortunately, no. I could only snitch one." Ivan nodded. It was unfortunate, but yet they still worked. America had demonstrated himself. "So, Russia. I think I can go tomorrow." Russia smiled, and for the first time in years, the two first bumped. Tomorrow, they would take that center, and get those potions. Then maybe, just maybe. They could find more countries. 

Time skip brought to you by my tired hands. God, I've been typing this for the longest time.

Tomorrow finally came, and everyone was ready. Russia and America had already explained the potions to the camp, and after hearing this news, everyone rejoiced. A new hope had sparked in their eyes. Today, they would raid the center. Then, Alfred slapped himself. 

"What in the world did you do that for?" Russia asked. America laughed and told himself he was an idiot. "Dude! I totally forgot! I saw the Axis powers in the same camp I was in! We gotta get them too!"

 

 

Ok, I'm done. I can't type more. My hands are dead. Did you like it? I hope you did. If you want a second part, just tell me. I'll be more than happy to make a second part to his. I'm actually liking it. ^^


	2. Revelation and Sanctuary (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Revelation and Sanctuary. Please read the first part, and comment if you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ye second part it's late I know don't kill me.

(Due to my egotistical personality, I added Author notes. They look like this, they're in parenthesis. ♪~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ Please enjoy!) 

A few loud murmurs started from the crowd. The Axis Powers? All in the same camp? That was quite the stretch. Amid the confusion, one lone voice shot out from the crowd, questioning America's statement about the Axis. America flashed a smile at the person. He leaned over to Russia and spoke in a low voice so no one else could hear them. The crowd's murmuring grew louder and more restless at this gesture.

"It does seem strange, but really. I think we were all in that Center at one time, because it seems like the largest one in Europe. I just think we never saw each other because they kept us separated, to try and damage our spirits. You see how all the Allies are here? And that happens to be the closest Center? It's because we were all kept together. Why? I don't know. But what I do know is that the Axis are indeed there, and they're in trouble." America's mouth was barely brushing Russia's ear. His warm breath tingling Russia, making him shudder a little with the cold. He nodded and assessed their situation. 

"Amerika, if this true... Then we may have to delay our attack plan. If your theory is correct and the Center held all of us at one time... Then there may be more guards than we thought." Russia's face looked confused and pained, but America just flashed his trademarked smile and leaned over again. 

"Dude, I was THERE for as long as you were, and I escaped. I noticed that there weren't hardly any guards, and I bolted. Tried to get some others to join me, but they were too scared." He chuckled. "One of 'em even attempted to get me caught, but I shanked the son-of-a-gun and bolted. Got a few knicks and scratches here and there, but hey, I'm alive!" America wheezed. He said all that in one breath. Russia smiled. It was good to smile again, especially with America... (Eyyyy I ship it... Don't kill me pls)

The crowd was really displeased. England, France, and China were yelling at them to get on with the plan. America and Russia locked eyes with one another. This would be a hard decision. But according to Alfred, the Center was quite deserted, apart from all the prisoners and a small handful of guards. America nodded and Russia hushed the crowd.

"Are you all ready to invade the Center?" A few shouts rose. "That's is good. I know you have all suffered, including your friends and families. Now, according to America over here," He made a quick gesture to the figure next to him. "The Center is not heavily guarded, so if his theory proves correct, we can rescue all the prisoners there and increase our numbers by a tremendous amount, possibly double, or even triple our numbers." The crowd's restlessness grew. They were anxious to get going, especially with all the new news they had heard. A few people raised their pitchforks and shovels and started yelling for independence against Blood Lord. Russia smiled. 

"I apologize for not having a long pep talk to raise your spirits. I am not good at those sort of things. All I will say is that we will overthrow the Blood Lord, and this is our first big step into doing so. Some of you may lose their lives in the process, but by agreeing to going, you give your full consent and are willing to die for our cause. It may seem cruel of us, but we only want what's best for us and for you." Russia put a fist on his heart. "I hope you will all make it out today... But if you don't, just remember. You died for your friends and your family. Your death will not be used in vain." Russia unclasped his hand and nodded. The crowd rumbled with excitement. America held his hands up. 

"Any objections to today's raid?" He asked. No voices spoke up. "And if anyone would wish to stay behind, that is more than alright. It's completely understandable if you don't want to go today." Again, no one spoke. America grinned like a madman and seemed to be shaking from excitement. "ALRIGHT THEN! LET'S GO AND RAID THAT CENTER!!" The crowd roared with adrenaline. Russia beckoned France, England and China over, and told them to go over the game plan they had laid out last night. China nodded and lugged a huge projector over at the white screen in the front of the camp, with some help from America. His thick Chinese accent was difficult to make out by some Americans, but they still managed. He pulled out a large map and held it in front of the projector.

"The Center is about 75 kilometers away from here (About 47 miles)." China pointed to a large dot on the projector that was the Center. "It would take us about 12-16 hours to walk there, but we must keep out strength up to fight. We will need to take large rests, and not use all our energy just getting there. Adding those breaks, it may take even longer. But then we have the matter of the terrain. Assuming we never lose course and the trees aren't blocking our way, we'll be there quick. But that's not the case. We will most likely get lost once or twice, and then we may get delayed by all the trees in our way (I did research for once ─‿‿─). Then there's the matter of weather. This is Siberia, so the weather, like now, will become a problem. Some may die, some may not. No one is guaranteed." China rolled the map up and bowed. It seemed like he remembered something, because he perked up.

"I do not wish to see any of you dead, and I know that some of you may be questioning our "immortality". I don't blame you, if I were a human, and an immortal was talking about death in front of me, I would be skeptical. But I have no intentions of taking advantage of my status. I will use it to my full advantage to help all of you avoid Death's grasp." He gestured to the other nations. "I'm sure the others will do the same." They nodded, and a few people applauded. China continued. 

"I am grateful that you all are doing this. I hope you will all return well, and we will have gained the Axis as part of our group." He bowed again. The crowd erupted in applause. A few tears ran down cheeks as Russia and America shook hands. They separated themselves into two groups. Russia and China in one (Eyyy for you RoChu fans... Bleh), and America, France, and England into the other (Eyyy and I had to put FrUkUs in there too ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). England clung to his two partners like a cat on a tree branch. Even though he didn't want to admit it, he was scared stiff and didn't want anyone he liked to be hurt. France had no objections to being touched by England. (Ohonhonhonhon... I'm sorry).

The two groups had finished packing, and were waiting anxiously at the entrance of their deserted camp. Only a few tents and crates remained. Most of the tents had been taken just in case a raid would take place. The Runaways always had to be ready to move to a new place in case the worst happened. A few of the elderly or sick lay in the extra tents, waiting for life or death. Most would move towards death as they were too weak to move. But that wasn't of importance now. Russia was surveying his "army" if one may call it that. It considered of a few thousand men and women, and a large handful of children. They were of all races and cultures, but not one contradicted the other for being different from them. This made Russia immensely happy, as everyone was acting like friends. He enjoyed the friendly atmosphere, despite the impending doom upon them. The snow on the on the ground added a feeling of peace around them also. With the absence of the sun, a bright color was needed for everyone. Feeling satisfied, Russia nodded towards America. America smiled and cupped his hands over his mouth.

"LET'S MOVE OUT!" He yelled. The crowd started thumping along like the loyal soldiers they were. America and Russia held back, and with the crowd in front of them, and the other Allies leading them, Russia and America met each other in the middle. They shook hands. After they released, America held up his fist. Russia smiled and gently bumped it with his own. America gave a nod of approval and walked away, waving behind him. Russia waved back. This was the end of their journey for now. It was life or death from that point on. (It splits into 2 different groups now. Bear with me :3)

Russia's group was fairing well. It had been about an hour since he separated with the other group. No one had fallen, though some weariness was taking effect. Their light steps now were heavy with exhaustion. Their happy faces now wore those of people who had just seen death. Russia sighed and caught up to China, who was in front of the group. He asked how the people were faring. China groaned and held Russia back until they were near the back. Some gave them quizzical stares, but kept on. 

"It's not too good aru." China whispered. "They are very tired already, and if we rest now we'll waste precious daylight. We don't want to be too far behind the other group." China wheezed the other part. Russia's eyes softened. The old man, though he looked young, was over 4,000 years old. He had back problems, and constant pain in his left foot. He knew that they had to keep moving, but yet he couldn't watch China push on so hard. 

"China, should we rest now? It's been over an hour and you're looking quite exhausted yourself." China shook his head. "No, we must keep moving. I don't want to hold us back, and we need daylight." He looked up. "Or what's left of it." Russia sighed. China could be stubborn if he wanted to. An idea formed in his head. He told China to stay in the back, and he hurried to the front. When China was out of sight, Russia leaned over to a young woman. 

"Oh, hello! Mr. Russia!" The woman had dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. Her skin was dark, so Russia figured that she was probably from Africa. She was quite short, or at least to Russia she was. When she spoke it was with an enthusiastic grin and a happy tone. Russia smiled at her. 

"Is there anyone that wishes to take a break?" He whispered to the lady. She looked thoughtful for a moment, then responded with a more serious tone.

"I feel fine, but I fear that some of the older members may be falling behind." Her eyes drifted to an elderly man in the middle. "See that guy over there? His name is Royce. He's old, but he came anyways. He should've stayed behind." She shook her head with sadness. "I was in the same camp with him. Whew, he was treated like pure trash." Her eyes glistened with tears. "I think he came because he didn't want to seem useless, or didn't want to be left behind. Whatever the case is, he's gonna drop soon. And I think some others are in the same ordeal." Russia stared ahead as she spoke. They would have to rest for a while. His own feet were starting to ache slightly, but he hadn't noticed until now. 

"Thank you, ma'am. Please tell me, what is your name?" The woman smiled. "Valerie. But you can call me Val." She winked at Russia. "I am glad to be one of your followers." Russia thanked her and she smiled. He swiftly walked back to China, who was lagging behind quite a bit. 

"China, why don't we rest for a while? Your stamina is rapidly depleting, and your face looks quite pale." Russia struggled to maintain China's slow speed, while trying to whisper to him. China wasn't having any of it. "I don't need any of your sympathy." He snapped. "And for the record, you ALWAYS look pale, so don't go blabbering to me." China speed walked ahead, leaving Russia alone. He saddened. China had snapped at him. Yes, during these hard times it was just delaying the inevitable to hope that no one would be irritated, but still. Russia wasn't prepared to have China snap so hard. He wanted to cry just thinking about it, but crying showed weakness. And weakness was the last thing these people needed.

The journey ahead would prove long and tiresome, but Russia knew they would make it. He just knew it.

Sorry about the every so short and not dramatic chapter. It's just that I lacked inspiration to write it, and decided to save the dramatic bits for next chapter. Please don't leave me. Next chapter will be up soon hopefully. Oh, and also... Happy Easter! (Sorry if you don't celebrate) Hope to see you soon~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you liked it the comments are what keep me going.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it good? I liked typing this, so if you want a second part or have any questions don't be afraid to comment.


End file.
